FateMidwinter's Night
by ClockTowerCause
Summary: The beginnings of another Holy Grail War, not set in Fuyuki or under the Einzbern system. Think background of Strange Fake instead of Stay Night. This consists of about the first half of the first section and will continue to be unfinished on account of my realizing it's pretty awful. But I figured I should post it somewhere just in case someone might enjoy it. I hope you do.


I stood on a field of green, beneath a brilliant blue sky. The emerald grass spread out in every direction, covering rolling hills that never quite rose high enough to block the horizon. And though there were a few clouds in the sky, they served to enhance the day's glory; fluffy, white clouds that never came close to covering the sun and brought no threat of rain or snow.

"Heed the call."

Somehow, I knew this place wasn't real. Or perhaps that wasn't the best way to put it. It's not that is was fake. Not that it was a mere illusion. But it was something that couldn't exist in this world. Something far too perfect for this world. Standing there, feeling the silky, soft turf beneath my bare feet, I felt more peaceful than I had ever felt before in my life. I felt as though nothing could ever go wrong, so long as I stayed in this spot. I could live in eternal bliss. But that would accomplish nothing, so I started walking.

"Heed the call."

The direction I chose was arbitrary. Somewhere in the corners of my mind, I knew I would end up at the same place no matter which direction I chose. This sentiment was confirmed as I walked. The landscape almost blurred around me as I walked. If I bothered to focus, I could see the landscape painted before in the same near perfection as before, albeit not the same exact hills. But whenever I took my eyes off what was around me and simply walked, it all became a haze of green and blue. A haze in which distance and time ceased to be.

"Thrice I tell you and make it binding: Heed the call."

After a few seconds, that took thousands of years, I ended my journey of a twenty thousand miles, having only taken a few steps. I stood at the base of a hill, as different from the scenery around me as I was. It seemed real. Or at least real like I was. And it showed the signs of human hands, unnatural construction that hadn't marred the rest of this land. Old and worn stone pillars rose on the hills peak, the remnants of an ancient stone circle. Set in the hill's side was a threshold, three thin bars carved with runes framing a darkened path beneath the earth. Mere seconds after I had stopped, a voice rang out from within the threshold, shaking the ground around me with its resonance.

"You who wish for prosperity. You who wish for harmony. You who wish for your land's well-being. You who have heeded the call."

The voice paused for a moment, and a golden radiance began shining from within the hillside, as though the sun itself had been plucked from the sky and buried there.

"Come to my people's land and seek the Cauldron. Come to my people's land and prove yourself worthy of our jewel. Come to my people's land and prove yourself supreme over all lands."

My hand began to hurt, first a slight prickling, then a searing pain. It felt as though my hand were on fire, and that fire was spreading throughout my entire body. The part of me that could still think about such things realized it must be my magic circuits. That something was being inscribed upon them.

"You who have been chosen as a Master: Come to my people's land and seek the Grail."

With that, I woke up, practically leaping out of my bed in an attempt to escape the pain. Unlike most dreams, even the particularly vivid ones, this one stayed with me even as I gathered my thoughts and wiped the gathered sweat from my forehead. Even in the chill that had settled over me room, it being early winter, my body was feverish and hot. Remembering where that heat, that pain, had begun, I glanced down at my hand. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the impossibility upon it. The red design that couldn't possibly exist anymore. The three Command Seals which proved my right to participate in the Holy Grail War. A system that had been destroyed sixteen years before.

Fate/Midwinter Night

Chapter 1: A Familiar Tableau

Standing in the temporary workshop William had set up, I found myself wondering just how I'd gotten into this mess. Or maybe more to the point, as the prana began gathering in the air, filling the magic circle in front of me with more power than I'd thought possible, wondering if it was going to be worth it in the end. It had started so innocuously, only three days ago, when William had approached me after class.

…

"Miss Skye. Would you mind speaking with me for a moment?"

I looked up in shock at being addressed. I tried to keep my head down most of the time and avoid notice. Being noticed was rarely a good thing for people like me in the Clock Tower. I had to work to keep my face straight when I saw who had addressed me. William Cid was standing before me in all his foppish glory. The thought that he was here in one of my classrooms was preposterous, much less the idea that he knew who I was. Here I was trying to keep my head down and the one worst possible people had noticed me: a full on mage born to an established Mage's Association family. Fixing my gaze firmly on his coat buttons, low enough to look unobtrusive and shy, I responded in as even a voice as I could manage. "How may I be of service, Sir Cid? Have I done something wrong?"

His eyes narrowed in irritation, though by the way he seemed to be looking past instead of at me, it wasn't anything I'd said or done. After a moment, he shook his head with a hearty, but mirthless, laugh. "Oh no, no, no. Nothing of the sort, Miss Skye. And please, we're both students. You can call me William. I'm merely here to ask a favor of you." He caught himself, tilting his head to the side as if in concession. "Well not a favor precisely. More of a proposition."

I felt a chill run up my spine at that. This whole thing was sounding worse and worse by the minute. Anything a true mage wanted of a small time practitioner like me couldn't be good. I was the type of person a mage would view as little more than a ritual component, to be thrown away once used. He was already at the rank of Cause, compared to my mere rank of Frame. Even my focus, druidcraft, was something his type looked down upon as little different from the witchcraft they demeaned as not holding any academic value. Yeah, I'd be lucky if he viewed me as a person, much less a peer. I shuffled my books slightly in my arms, hopefully giving the impression that I was in a hurry, and did my best to feign misunderstanding. "I'm sorry, Sir Cid, but I'm not really interested in that sort of thing. Perhaps you can find someone else to, well, ask a favor of."

With that, I stepped around him, noting with pleasure the sheer confusion on his face. He whirled around to follow me, responding far ahead of coherent thought. "But I haven't even told you what you'd be doing. I promise you I can…" He trailed off as the realization of what I'd meant hit him, his face bursting into a bright, tomato red. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I chose my words poorly and I should have thought it through more. Please just listen to me. You're the only one who can help me with this."

He stopped me, placing a gloved hand upon my shoulder, something I was less than thrilled about. I turned with scorn in my eyes, ready to give him a piece of my mind, but pulled up short on seeing his face. His other hand, also covered by one of those white leather gloves, was clasped against his chest. His eyes were wide with earnest desperation and more than anything, he looked like a puppy about to be abandoned by the roadside. Even knowing how foolish it was, I couldn't help but feel some small bit of pity for him. Sighing inwardly, I set my books back down on the desk beside us. "Fine. I'll listen to what you have to say. What is it that a lowly Frame like me could do for you?"

He shook his head with greater fervor than I would have expected, removing his hand from my shoulder only to fling it to the side like an opera singer at the height of their solo. "Miss Skye. Rank or station has nothing to do with this whatsoever. I have told you there is no one else who could help me. It doesn't matter how strong you are or what wealth you have, but merely that you are you."

With a declaration like that, I found myself looking around the classroom, hoping no one else could hear. And just my luck, Sarah and Erin were still chatting in the corner. Or at least they were. Now they were snickering over what the thoughtless idiot in front of me had said. I pushed those thoughts from my head, eager to press on and get this over with. "Well, that aside, what is there that only I could do? Even if it's druidcraft you're after, I'm sure you could find someone better at it than me."

William nodded slowly, running his chin in thought. "Yes, indeed. Though that might be an arguable point, given the Skye's have continued the tradition for centuries, even if they only formally joined the association as part of the concessions granted during the 1923 incident. I imagine your magic circuit count is greater than you give yourself credit for even if your family crest might be sparse."

I could feel my mouth thinning, and hardly managed to bite back a snide remark. Likely one directed at his family and everyone they had ever associated with. Even putting aside the sheer gall he had to speak of my country's independence like it were a minor footnote, a British mage of all people, the fact that he knew so much of my family history was disconcerting. It wasn't common knowledge by any stretch of the imagination, so he must have looked through the records to find that out. And I wasn't sure how I felt knowing a stranger was going through my genealogy. "That doesn't answer the question though."

His face lost the geniality he'd kept throughout the conversation, even when embarrassed or pleading. It was instead replaced by a shrewd and calculating expression, a businessman's face. "If my information is correct, you are from Shealess Town. Is that so?" I nodded, a certain sort of dread growing in my stomach as I did. Whatever he was planning, he'd thought it through before. This wasn't a spur the moment request. "Excellent. I had been planning a trip out there, for a bit of independent study, and would like your help as a guide around the area. Both the town itself and the notable mystical locations around it."

I was almost let down by how simple it was. It seemed too simple even. Just to guide him around the area. If it were independent study, shouldn't one of the teachers be able to handle it for him? At least to find a guide instead of leaving everything in his hands. And really, just paying a local to show him around should be enough. The 'notable mystical locations' mentioned were probably places most people would know, even if they didn't recognize their importance. "Really? That's it? Just guide you around? You said I was the only one who could help you with this. Couldn't virtually anyone be your guide."

Upon hearing me say that, it was his turn to check who else was around. Sarah and Erin had lost interest once the talk turned to business, and the only other person still here was Professor Savrin. He turned back with an unsatisfied grimace. "You have to understand that I want a certain level of secrecy in this matter. It's not just that you're someone who could be my guide. You're someone who would be beneath the notice of most of the Mage's Association."

And that itself seemed to contradict what he'd said about rank not mattering. And the fact that he apparently didn't want the Association to know what he was up to… "Are you doing something that would get me in trouble with the Association Sir Cid?"

He shook his head with a laugh, though his calculating demeanor remained untouched. "Of course not. I would never willingly bring you to harm. It's more a matter of keeping things secret from potential rivals. And I told you to call me William."

That certainly sounded like the mages I knew. At least the part about keeping things secret from rivals. That's practically what defined being a mage after all. Or at least it seemed that way sometimes. It didn't seem like anything too dangerous. But something still felt off all the same. "If you wanted someone beneath notice, then why not hire someone in town? The Association would be more likely to notice you taking along another student, even a Frame, than you interacting with locals."

He sighed, looking away with an expression that was hard to read. It seemed somehow caught between embarrassment and shame at the same time. A kind of sorrow that I couldn't wrap my head around. "It's because I need someone I can trust."

I felt my eyes go wide with shock as I flinched back. I regained my composure an instant later, but that didn't change how I felt on the inside. William Cid saying he can trust me? We hadn't exchanged more than a few words in passing before this. Frankly, that was preposterous. We were no more than strangers and any idea of trust between us was inconceivable, at least at this stage. But I suppose if I wasn't going to trust him either way, it was none of my business if he decided to trust me. I settled on shrugging. "Alright. I think I can probably show you around. Seems easy enough. But I would like to know what I'm getting out of this. Interrupting my life to be your tour guide isn't something I find I want to do just for fun."

A grin broke across William's face, a smile that I was relieved to see reached his eyes, as he took my hand and shook it vigorously. "Oh, thank you so much. I promise you won't regret this. If you don't mind, can we go to my father's office to discuss the specifics of our arrangements? Away from prying ears you understand?"

…

William stood just outside the circle, hand stretched over it with the Command Seals glowing. The fact that I thought nothing of them now should have bothered me, but it didn't. I had committed myself to this and it was the only path before me now. The circle began to glow a lurid red as William's chant neared its peak, the beast fang used as a catalyst floating ever so slightly in its middle.

…

I had only just sat down when William turned to me, face set with grim severity. The fact that he hadn't even offered me tea, practically unthinkable for a British mage of his stature entertaining guests, showed me just how serious he was. Even though he'd said it was his father's office, only the two of us were here now. It was fairly well kept, but looked more like, well, an office than a mage's study. There were none of the assorted knick knacks and sundry magical tools the professors seemed to collect. William took the seat behind the desk, both heavy things made of a dark wood embellished with gold leaf, and folded his hands before his mouth. "Allow me to ask you, Miss Skye. What do you know of the Holy Grail War?"

I frowned at the last few words. I'd certainly heard of the Holy Grail War, but it was just history at this point. Modern history, but history nonetheless. The Fuyuki system hadn't hosted a Grail War since 2004, and couldn't after the events of 2014. Events I was acutely aware of. And as for the Snowfield Grail War, that was an anomaly. An anomaly that ensured no more stray pieces of any of the Fuyuki Grails were out of the Mage's Association's control. Put simply, the only reason I knew as much as I did about the Grail War is because it couldn't happen anymore. The Association didn't feel the need to keep it secret anymore, and decided it would serve their purposes more to let future mages know of its history. Perhaps in the hope one of them would find a way to bring it back. I looked back up at William, done with my introspection. "The Holy Grail War? I suppose I know as much as anyone in the Association. Seven Heroic Spirits are summoned as Servants. The Masters then fight until one remains to claim a wish from the Holy Grail. Did I miss anything?"

William nodded, bringing his hands down beneath the desk, where I couldn't see them. After a moment, he placed one of his gloves on its surface, meeting my eyes as he responded. "No, that will do for our purposes here. If you know that much, you know they have been ended. And you'll know the significance of this."

With that, he brought his arm up, showing me the back of his ungloved hand. Emblazoned on his skin, like a red tattoo, was a design in the shape of a dragon's head. The piece making up the throat was a simple and smooth line, elegant in it simplicity. The back of the neck was spiked and rigid, speaking of brutality and war. And the face piece was the most detailed, as if each individual scale had been drawn as a separate dot. In short, they were Command Seals. And only the Grail could give them out and only to Masters. I felt as though someone had struck me in the stomach. "How? How is this possible? Where is it?"

William looked at me meaningfully as he put his glove back on. "As for the first question, I do not know. But as for the second, I think you already know."

Indeed, if he was telling me about this, then it could only mean it was in [Fuyuki]. That's why he needed a guide. Someone who could show him where the ley lines crossed for a potential workshop or where the Grail might manifest. Someone who knew the best spots for an ambush. Which also meant things would be significantly more dangerous for me if I joined him. "Look. I'm sure you're great and going to win with your expert magical skill, but what could you possibly give me that would be worth risking my life in a Grail War?"

He pulled a sheet of paper from within the desk, old and cracking. I recognized it on sight as a Self Geass Scroll. He then pulled out another sheet of paper, this one crisp and white. Before handing them to me, he signed them and pricked his finger, sealing his signature with blood. "This Geass Scroll is the best I can give you as an assurance of your safety. It will bind me to do everything within my power to preserve your life and well-being. Even at the cost of my own." I raised my eyebrows on hearing that. And had to hold back a gasp when reading the scroll showed he was speaking the truth. He really meant to risk his own life just for his guide. It made me think about just how little I knew of him. "And the other document will, once signed, name you as my apprentice. From this point forward, the Skye family would be under the protection of the Cid family, and we would be responsible for ensuring your place in the Mage's Association."

This time, I did gasp. Staking that much on me was insane. He wasn't just putting his life on the line, but his family's name and honor. If I broke the Mage's Association law, as someone under the Cid family's protection, they'd go down too. He was tying his fate to my own here. Virtually giving me the ultimate leverage over him. But also, if I accepted, I wouldn't have to worry about getting caught up in Association politics anymore. He'd be obligated to handle it for me. That kind of protection… "Is this real? Surely you can't offer this on your own? You can't have this kind of power."

He nodded, eyes closed. "It's real. My father had agreed."

I took a pen in hand, a rather expensive fountain pen, though I didn't notice at the time, and looked at the two documents before me. This was a turning point. My life would never be the same if I accepted. It might end if I accepted. But I'd just sit in stagnation if I didn't. It was only a moment's hesitation before I signed both papers, feeling the magic of the Geass settle upon me. Turning my thoughts back to business, I set the contracts aside. "How do you know it's in Shealess?"

William, looking somewhat sick from the binding, pulled out a map of Ireland, more specifically, the coast near Waterford where Shealess was. "The night that I received the Command Seals, I had a dream in which someone was calling me. When I woke up, I could still feel that call. I knew it was somewhere in Ireland. Whoever, or whatever, is calling me ensured I'd know that much. And when I started researching the area, I found there's a certain set of ruins in Shealess. The Hillfort at Milesian Landing."

I knew the place he meant. I'd been there before, though it wasn't much. "That sounds suspicious, but I can believe it. Do you know who's calling you?" William just shook his head. That was certainly something to worry about, but there were larger concerns at the moment. "Have you summoned your Servant yet?"

William shook his head again, though less regretfully this time. "My father's been doing what he can to procure a catalyst, but these things take time. Especially when you don't want anyone to know what you mean to do with it."

Which raised yet another point. "Your father clearly knows about this, but who else in the Mage's Association knows?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, I have no clue. We've tried to keep it a secret, but who knows who found out anyways. Or who became a Master as well. At the very least, I hope neither Lord El Melloi II nor Miss Tohsaka know. They could be… Problematic."

Hearing those two names caused panic to flash through me, if only for a moment. It might not be for the same reasons as him, but I could agree that I didn't want either of them to find out what we were up to. I didn't want anything to do with them. "Well that aside, what is our plan to start out? When do we leave?"

William pulled out a sheaf of paper, an itinerary of all things. "We'll leave as soon as you're ready. The first order of business will be to find a base of operations, preferably a workshop we can establish on a convergence of ley lines. Finding something fitting will be your first order of business. Then, my father will send me the catalyst and I'll summon my servant."

…

"Come forth from the circle's binding! Keeper of the holy balance!"

The prana gathered rushed out in burst strong enough to cause me to stumble. I could hear furniture throughout the house being upturned. At the same time, a blinding light filled the room, only to be replaced by the figure of a man.

…

I'd known about the house for some time. It had been some archaeologist's house way back when people thought there might still be something left to find in around Milesian's Landing. The archaeologist's family had sold the house when he died, and it had been empty ever since. I can still remember walking past it on my way to school when I was young. It had looked like something out of a fairy tale then. When I'd entered high school, I realized how lonely it looked, with no one to walk its halls and the greenhouse growing untended. Just one of the interesting things that had changed about me as time passed. And in any case, it served our purposes well. The archaeologist probably hadn't realized it, but the house was built on a convergence of two ley lines. This, combined with the fact that it was already empty, meant it would be just about the best place for us to set up. I imagine it would have cost a lot, but that was William's concern, not mine.

After we had dropped our stuff off at the house, I set off into Shealess proper, leaving William behind to set up his wards and establish a workshop. Again, that was his concern, not mine. And I had some things to take care of anyways. Or at least places I'd like to visit again. All things being considered, I didn't think I was quite ready to visit Aoife yet. She… Could be a handful to say the least. But one way or another it was nice being home, even if only for a bit. Walking down the street before the house, I found myself slipping back into the old rhythm of things. The road lay on the path I'd walked to school, and so I'd taken it more times than I could count.

As I walked, I realized that this was a good opportunity to reevaluate what I knew about the area. Or rather, what was important when viewing the town from the perspective of a Holy Grail War. The city was almost two tiered, in a certain sense. A majority of the city, including where I'd lived when I'd lived here, was at the top of a cliff just above the shoreline. There was a dock built at the base of the cliffs, but it was only used by local fishermen and the like. Regardless, the common residences and most businesses were in this area. The road I was currently on, which our new base of operations was on, cut through a surprisingly dense forest leading up to the other section of the city. The road wasn't that long, only about a ten minute walk from one end to the other, but it had been the cause of some concern a few years after I was born. Apparently some people had been attacked while walking along the road at night, so now there were street lights regularly spaced making it well-lit and reducing any of the menace I might have felt walking next to the forest. The top half of the city was less exciting, at least as a resident. The town's schools were up there, along with the two churches and the town hall. And since that's where the various ruins, including the Hillfort at Milesian Landing, were, what small amount of tourist industry Shealess had was up there.

I'd lived most of my life sticking to the lower city. I had only ever gone up to the upper city for school and church when I was a kid. My family's house was down in the lower city along with all of my friends and the parks we'd played at. Even after Aoife had taken me in, she lived down in the lower city too, so I'd stayed there too. But for the Grail War, the upper city would probably be more important. William had mentioned the Hillfort at Milesian Landing, and that certainly made sense when I thought about it. Mystical significance aside, all of the ley lines of the area converged on it. Some of them even bending in was that looked unnatural at first glance to reach it. If anywhere was going to be the manifestation point of the Grail, it would be there. And even if the church, the Catholic one, not the Anglican one, wasn't involved as the oversee for this War, it stood on another convergence of ley lines, closer in magnitude to the house's than the Hillfort's.

Before I knew it, I ended up at Aoife's front door. I shook head with an irritated sigh. I was not going to deal with her right now. Simply put, she hadn't agreed with my moving to the Clock Tower. As she'd said, 'You have betrayed me, your teacher, master, and big sister! Now fight me until one falls! It's time for our staves to talk!' I hadn't done that. Fighting against Aoife was all sorts of not my problem. And even though a year had passed, I would be willing to bet she would still hold me to that duel. It was a safe bet that the first thing she'd do when I walked through that door was throw a punch.

With that in mind, I headed out towards Café Mac Cumhaill, the most generically named café in Shealess. Generically named, but owned by a friend and one of my favorite places to just hang out. The interior of the café was constructed to look like a medieval tavern, with exposed wooden walls and lamps designed to look like torches. A little bit overdone in my opinion, but I'd never tell Olwen that. Speaking of, as soon as I entered the café, she turned to greet the next customer, breaking into a smile on seeing it was me. "Ethniu! You're back! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

I took a seat at the bar, nodding my head towards the kitchen. She'd know what I wanted on account of my having ordered the same thing every time I'd visited over the past six years. And it would go on that wondrous tab called friendship. "I didn't know I was going to be back until a few days ago."

She raised an eyebrow as she reached underneath the counter for a frying pan. "Oh? What are you here for then? Did you get kicked out of the big bad London school?"

I reached to my side and grabbed the nearest menu, flinging it at her. "Oh shut it Wen. I'm just here because a classmate of mine is interested in studying the ruins in Upper Shealess. He asked me to show him around."

Olwen's face split in a mischievous grin. "Oh? He? So you brought a boy home then? Tell me about him."

I set my face as hard as I could make it. "**No. **I promise you, it isn't like that. Not on my life or yours. I'm only doing this because he's paying me to be his tour guide."

She just shrugged, ducking into the kitchen for a moment before returning with a cup of coffee. "Well if you say so." She closed her eyes, squinting through one at me. "I know it's not my place, but have you talked to Aoife yet?"

I took the coffee with a nod and murmur of thanks. Taking a sip, I was pleased with how crappy it was. The classic taste of stale café coffee, made from bulk store bought grounds and left to sit for hours. "I imagine you know the answer's no. Seeing as I'm not heavily bruised."

Olwen laughed, just like I'd wanted, but I couldn't manage much more than a thin smile. Even if I joked about it, I felt a little guilty about how I'd left things between us. And Olwen, being the great friend she was, decided not to press the point. "Hey, have you heard any of the rumors going around the past few weeks? I bet you haven't since you just got back." I shook my head, taking another sip of coffee. Her smile slid into the predatory grin she took for telling stories. "Strange things have been going on since the start of the new year. Strange shapes in the woods. Mysterious strangers wandering the streets at night. Tourists in Upper Shealess found dead with all of their blood drained."

That took the wind out of my sails more than anything else. Of course those kinds of things are par for the course in a Grail War, I'd known that. But I hadn't thought about it. It made me sick. Even if I had nothing else to do with the war, I hated that innocents were going to get caught up in it. Leaving grieving families behind. I was able to keep my face straight, but couldn't keep the quiver out of my voice. "What do you think's doing it?"

She shrugged. "No clue. Ask the old people and they'll say it's the return of the Good Neighbors. I don't know what I think, but I definitely think something's going on. People are dead. Maybe I should ask Aoife for a bit of self-defense training."

I chuckled at her. "Your funeral."

The conversation continue at a normal clip after that, Olwen telling me about what I'd missed since going off to London while I ate my biscuits and scrambled eggs. Nothing else especially exciting happened while I was at the café, and I left after only an hour. It was shorter than I usually spent hanging out with her, but I made the excuse that I still had to unpack a few things and make sure William was settling in. But more importantly, I needed to let him know that things had already started.

When I got back to the house, the wards were already up. I felt them, like a thin layer of cobwebs passing over me, as I stepped through the front gates. And William met me at the front door just as I opened it. "Hey, I learned a few things while I was in town William. Got a moment to talk?"

He nodded, gesturing towards the house's interior as he started walking back inside. "Of course Miss Skye. Let me show you what I've gotten done in the meantime."

We started up the stairs, William leading me up to the attic. I noticed, with a wry smile, that even after having only been here for a few hours, he'd already spread out through the house. The stairs were littered with more magical paraphernalia than you would have thought possible, old tomes stacked against the walls and aged bronze implements laying discarded just where you couldn't trip on them. But first things first, I would not keep this idiotic formality up with him any longer. "Look, William, if you're going to insist that I call you that, I'm going to insist that you call me Ethniu. It's driving me crazy, all this 'Miss Skye' whatnot. Nobody calls me that."

He looked back at me with a shred of confusion, silent for a moment. Finally he shrugged, pulling himself up to the second story landing. "Of course, Miss Skye. If we're going to be working together, it would be for the best if we could get comfortable around each other. Now go on."

I sighed audibly, not willing to point out that he'd just called me Miss Skye. "Well it looks like someone got here before us. There've been all sorts of rumors, but the one that stood out to me was about tourists who'd had their blood drained. Think it's a Servant?"

He thought for a moment, humming softly as he did. "I suppose it's possible. There was a Servant from the previous Wars recorded as being a bloodsucker. Probably even likely. At least I hope so. There's a fairly good amount of things classified as bloodsuckers, and none of them are pleasant. I don't think a Dead Apostle would have escaped notice here, and I think the True Ancestors are all dead. And the Lamyros are a Phantasmal Species strong enough that it would be difficult for them to manifest in the modern world. Even here. Is the mana always this strong here?"

Now that he mentioned it, the mana did feel especially thick. I hadn't really noticed it before now, but it was like walking through a particularly humid area. It was almost hard to breathe now that she knew it was there. "No, it's not usually like this. What's going on? This isn't something that usually happens during a Grail War, is it?"

William made his thinking hum again, as they reached the attic landing. "No. I don't think this has happened before. At least not within recent history. If I remember my studies correctly, the environmental mana concentration has decreased as time has gone by. In the Age of the Gods, it was on a completely different level, even higher than what we've got here. I'd guess we're in concentrations approximately equivalent to the early middle ages."

As interesting as that was for general magical theory, it didn't really matter to me particularly. I let the conversation drop as we entered the attic proper. The ceiling sloped up from the floor to a point just above our head, but the room was wide enough that it wasn't cramped despite this. Honestly, that just made it feel like an even better fit for a workshop since the sloped ceilings limited the room's airspace and kept the mana contained within. And of course, in the center of the attic was the magic circle. I'd seen a good number in my time as a spellcaster, a good number of different designs, but this one was unmistakable. The two concentric circles with a double layered star inscribed between them, six pointed as befit a seal of Solomon. I didn't recognize the language of the running, but it was the same as the diagrams I'd seen at the Clock Tower. A Servant summoning circle. Willliam turned back to me with a smile on his face, pulling a package out of his coat pocket. "Well? Shall we get started then, Miss Skye?"

…

As the light faded, and the ethereal mist began to clear, I was able to get a better look at the man now standing in the center of the circle. Tall, broad, and swarthy, he cut an imposing figure in his armor. His surcoat was patterned in a checkerboard of black and white squares, a design that matched the heraldry on his shield. Everything about him, from the polished mail hauberk to the arming sword sheathed at his side to the wide kite shield reminded me of the classical knight in shining armor. An image that formed a strange juxtaposition with his face. While the man's hair was long, like that of many medieval knights, it was somewhat unkempt as if he was unused to caring for it. And there was a kind of sorrow etched into his face that persisted no matter what he did.

After taking a moment to get his bearings straight, he crouched down to pick up the catalyst fang. Tossing it once and catching it, he gave a mirthless chuckle, speaking in a resonant baritone as he did. "To think I would see this again. I will never understand fate's designs." He looked back and forth between me and William, silently making a decision and fixing his gaze upon the latter. He took a step forward, closing the distance between them and genuflecting. "I have answered the summons and come forth from the Throne of Heroes to serve once more. I must beg your forgiveness, for my ineptitude and my failings. And thus do I ask: are you my Master?"

Chapter 2: Knight of Afar

I stood looking down at my Servant for a moment, not knowing what to say. Stealing a glance back towards Ethniu, I found no solace. She simply stood with the same disinterested expression she always seemed to bear. Looking back towards the Servant, I took the only action left to me. "Yes. I am your Master. Am I right in assuming you are of the Saber class, then?"

The Servant stood, taking a step back and drawing his sword. He inspected the blade, letting me see both sides and admire the moonlight shining against its perfect steel. He made a few practice cuts, raising his shield as he went through the forms. "That is correct, my Master. Unfortunately, I am the worst Saber you could have summoned, a shame to this noble class. My Noble Phantasm isn't even held within my blade and this sword is but a mere weapon, nameless and with no Mystery."

I extended a hand to him, making sure it wasn't the one with the Command Seals. It just seemed like that would be bad form. "You need not apologize, Saber. You are a Heroic Spirit, like any other I could have summoned. That alone speaks to your power and honor as a man. Now if I might ask, what is your True Name?"

At this, he gave Ethniu a pointed glance. "I do not wish to insult, my Master, but is it prudent to speak of such things in the presence of others? I would rather not divulge my True Name or Noble Phantasm so carelessly, when it might lead to your defeat as a result of my weakness."

I got the overwhelming impression that Saber would be a pain to deal with, largely as a result of how little self-esteem he seemed to have. Though perhaps that was just a false first impression. In any case, the idea of referring to him as Saber for the foreseeable future was more irritating than his lack of self-esteem. I don't know how the past Masters dealt with that. And I don't know how none of the regular people thought there was something weird about people apparently named things like Lancer, Rider, and Caster. "That will not do, Saber. Miss Ethniu is my apprentice, and I have sworn to protect her. You are to protect her as though she were me, do you understand. And if she orders you to do something, so long as it does not contradict an order of my own, take it as though it were from me."

Saber frowned. "I can promise no such thing, my Master. I have seen too many friends fall as a result of their love. I will not fail my Master once more if I can prevent it. I shall take your words into consideration, but until you command me with a Seal, I will leave them as a mere consideration. My loyalty is to you, not to your paramour."

That finally provoked a reaction from Ethniu, as her face flushed with anger. "I am **not **his paramour. I just work for him."

Saber just shrugged. And as much as her vehement rejection of me, even if only backhanded, stung the pride, there was more important business to get down to. "Well, Saber, I do want to have something to call you besides your class name. It doesn't have to be your true name, but something a bit more natural to help you blend in would be nice."

He nodded, raising a hand to his chin in thought. "Your words ring true, my Master. You may call me Tri—" He cut off suddenly, shaking his head. "No, I will not give that fool the honor. Perhaps Sa— No, anyone who knew my legend would recognize it." He sighed, brow wrinkled in concentration. After a moment, he clapped his hands together, in a clattering of armor. "Ah! That's it. You may call me Turpin, for no one would ever confuse me for a Frankish knight and I would be honored to bear the name of such a holy man."

The name was familiar. When I'd gotten my Command Seals, I'd made sure to study the more popular myths from most regions of the world, though there was only so much that could be done. And _The Song of Roland_ hand been included in those studies. He was right when he said nobody would mistake him for the real Turpin, seeing as the Paladins had been fighting Moors and Saber would looked more like them than he did the French, but that only raised another question. Did he know of Turpin from his own experience, or from the Grail's knowledge? For that matter… "Very well Turpin, before we get started, can you answer me one question? The Grail that summoned you, was there anything strange or out of the ordinary about it?"

Turpin shook his head, a blank expression over his face. "No more out of the ordinary than any of the others that have been used to summon Servants. None of them are truly the Sangrael, and that falsehood persists throughout. Whether that falsehood is the same for all, I could not tell you, but false it is nonetheless. Does that answer your question, my Master?"

Unfortunately, his answer only raised more questions than it answered. All he had really told me about the Grail is that it wasn't the chalice which caught the blood of the man named Jesus. But I could have told him that from the beginning. Though the question still proved worthwhile. The way he referred to the summoning Grails as 'false' indicated he was likely Christian. And the exact word of Sangrael… I'd need to double check, but that seemed telling. Or he was just playing into his disguise as a 'French' knight. "It will do for now Turpin. Now, shall we scout the area? There's still plenty of moonlight left for us and I don't think I could go to sleep now. I'm far too excited after all."

Turpin raised a fist to his chest, in a salute I presumed. "Very well, my Master. I will do my best to show you my skill and defend you even to the last."

Ethniu rolled her eyes, fishing in one of the pockets of her cloak for something. After a moment, she withdrew an empty hand, but seemed satisfied. She started towards the attic door, gesturing towards us to follow. "Well let's be off then. I think we should start in Lower Shealess tonight, since you're still getting used to each other. I can already tell that Upper Shealess is where things will be their worst."

I was struck silent. Even though I'd brought her along, I hadn't expected Ethniu to actually accompany us into battle. If it came to combat with a Servant, she wouldn't stand a chance, and I couldn't put that on her. I had sworn not to when I said I would protect her. I started to open my mouth to respond, trusting I would find something to say somewhere along the line, but Turpin beat me to it. "Is that prudent, lover of my Master? I cannot protect two at the same time and I will choose my Master over you. Surely, it makes more sense for you to simply retire to bed."

Ethniu took a moment to respond and I could practically see her swallowing whatever had come to mind first. To her credit, she took a step towards Turpin, glaring up at the swordsman who could kill her with a flick to the head, and shook a finger at him as she responded. "Look, I don't know if you're willfully antagonizing me, or you just weren't listening before. But I am just his employee. Understood? And I'll hardly be fighting with you guys, but I promised to be your guide and I will see that through to the end. Anyways, I don't expect we'll run into anything tonight. Nothing in the rumor mill talked about people being attack in Lower Shealess."

Turpin raised a hand in acquiescence before starting towards the door. Halfway there, he took to spirit form, his body disappearing in a shimmer of glittering sand and his voice fading into an eerie echo. "Very well. Make your preparations then. I will meet the two of you at the front gate."

I shook my head. These two were going to be a handful to be sure. Though it was nice to see Ethniu actually opening up for once. I don't think I'd ever seen her speaking to anyone outside of class at the Clock Tower. It was a refreshing change of pace, though how long that would last was anyone's guess. I checked my own coat pockets briefly, just to make sure I had everything. Content that my wand was in place up one sleeve, and the ball bearings safely stowed in the opposite pocket, I began making my own way towards the door. "Shall we be off then, Miss Skye?"

She rolled her eyes again, closing the door behind her as she followed me out. Apparently, my comment hadn't warranted a reply though, since she didn't bother to speak, or even stop save to pick up a slender staff leaning near the front door, until we were standing on the path in the front yard. She paused briefly to point up the hill, just outside the wrought iron fence surrounding the house's yard. "That way's up to Upper Shealess. Churches and ruins up there. I'll show you around there next time we have daylight open. T we go down."

With that, we headed down the road towards the town atop the cliffside. Only the ethereal clatter of armor at my side told me Turpin had rejoined us, and I suspect even that noise was only for my benefit. Since neither of my companions seemed to be in a talking mood, I took the opportunity to take stock of our surroundings. The woods around us were eerie, and I didn't know how Ethniu could so casually ignore them. Something about staring into them just felt like looking into another world. Like the branches and leaves were shifting of their own accord in the darkness just beyond the reach of the lamplight. And the rustling I heard could have been the normal wildlife one would find in such an area, but I wouldn't have bet on it. This was a night of magic, maybe even a winter of magic. The small things in the underbrush were more likely low level Phantasmals in this kind of mana concentration. All the more reason why this Grail War wasn't quite right.

Once we reached the town proper, some of the strange atmosphere that surrounded us dissipated. Just being in civilization made me feel a little bit less ill-at-ease, even if there was nothing to substantiate that feeling of security. But there wasn't anything to substantiate the feelings of unease either, so it all evened out or something. In any case, I found myself inclined to agree with Ethniu's initial assessment as we made our way through town. This section was exceedingly normal, almost quaint even. And somehow, most of the ley lines in the area seemed to avoid Lower Shealess. Or rather, the convergences did. By my estimation, there were only two places in the entirety of the area of note. We didn't pass them, so it was only a guess based on what I'd seen of the other ley lines, but it seemed reasonable. And if I was right, even those convergences were minor, both only the intersection of two lines.

What did stick out to me, more than anything else, was how few people we saw. In the modern world, it wasn't unheard of to pass a person or two even this late at night. But there was no one tonight. The town was empty. Ethniu didn't seem to notice, continuing with her running commentary on the area unabated. An amusing and informative commentary, the likes of which you could only get from someone who'd lived there her whole life, but not one especially relevant to the matters at hand. It was all the worse that I could feel more than anything Turpin setting himself on guard. Clearly he was just as bothered by this as I was.

All of the sudden, Ethniu stopped, looking around the open square in front of her. It was lined by several small shops, including two restaurants and a bakery that had a few sets of tables and chairs out front. A fountain of three musicians dominated the center of the square, surrounded by benches. It looked like it would be a lovely place to spend a summer evening, but with the fountain iced over and the benches open to the wind, the prospect was somewhat chilling in a literal sense. She turned back with a furrowed brow to address me. "Hey, do you feel that? It seems like there's something strange going on here."

I started to give the area another pass, this time looking for something in the more mystical vein, but Turpin responded before I got the chance. He manifested at my side nearly twice as fast I'd he'd disappeared before, hand on the hilt of his sword. "If I may, I'm sensing a Phantasmal within twenty feet. Single target. My best guess is a magical beast of some sort." He smirked slightly as he drew his blade. "Fortunately, I'm the worst enemy this monster could have chosen."

With that, he dashed forward into the square, shield held to one side leaving himself open. He had only taken three steps into the square when an animalistic shape leapt over the back of the fountain, charging at him with an unnatural speed. He kept running for a few steps, stopping to plant his feet just as the beast tensed itself to strike. As it soared through the air, fangs bared and claws gleaming in the moonlight, it seemed as if Turpin had made a mistake and the beast was going to bring him down to the ground, mauling him almost as an afterthought. I'd seen how some animals hunted when solo, mostly wild cats, and their tactics tended to revolve around using their weight against their prey, exactly what was happening here. But at the last second, Turpin snapped his shield arm back around, with the speed only a Servant could muster. His shield took the beast in the side, using the force of his strike to redirect its pounce to his side. The beast was sent bouncing across the square, slamming to a halt against one of the street lamps. In the lamp's light, I could finally see it in full, a monstrous dog nearly the size of a bull. If that weren't enough indication of how unnatural it was, its shaggy fur was the dark green of forest moss. Ethniu inhaled sharply. "A cú sídhe. Maybe Wen was right about the Good Neighbors returning."

The cú sídhe's mouth opened in a snarl, though it made no sound. It began stalking slowly around the square's edge, keeping its eyes firmly set on Turpin. But at the same time, I could see that its path would set it directly in front of Ethniu and I, proving it to be more cunning than a simple beast. Turpin spared us a quick glance, then nodded to himself as he made his decision. Letting out a shout, he charged towards the cú sídhe, this time with his shield in front of him. The cú sídhe held its ground, having learned its lesson the first time. Once Turpin entered its reach, the beast lashed out with a paw, in a sweeping strike more intended to bludgeon the target than rake him with its claws. And naturally, it used the arm opposite Turpin's shield, so he'd have to cross his body to block it. Turpin continued further into its reach and raised his sword to catch the beast's arm. The strike impacted with enough force that even Turpin's strength as a Servant could hardly hold it back, his arm nearly buckling under the weight. But it held. The cú sídhe's back legs tensed and it pushed itself forward, razor sharp teeth racing towards Turpin's face. He smirked in response, ramming his shield into its mouth and halting its charge. From there, it was all over. He simply slid his sword down its arm, cutting it from shoulder to stomach. As it slid to the ground, he turned back to us, flicking his blade to the side to clear the blood from it. "Enemy eliminated Master. Would you like me to gather anything from the corpse for ritual components?"

I was frozen in awe at what I'd just seen. The entire encounter had taken mere seconds. Both man and beast had moved with a speed and grace that was more than anything in the modern world. Anything in the natural world. I knew Servants were incredible, that Phantasmal Species possessed abilities beyond any wild animals, but seeing it in person was another thing entirely. But to the matter at hand, Turpin was right. Phantasmal Species were the source for several valuable materials. I could probably use the cú sídhe's fangs or claws, potentially tallow made from its fat or even its heart. I started to respond in the affirmative, but a flash of movement behind him drew my attention. "Turpin! Look out!"

Three more shapes charged towards him from the alleyway behind him, though these were nearly half the size of the cú sídhe. I flicked my wrist, letting my wand drop into my hand. As my magic circuits ignited with a familiar burning, I started running over the spells I knew. At my side, Ethniu had drawn something from her cloak pocket. Turpin spun, planting his feet and setting his shield as he prepared to wage a defensive battle. With the ball bearings still in my coat, my options were somewhat limited. Deciding on an old standby, I started the chant, using Welsh as was proper. "(_Power above and power below. Synchronize and shock._)"

Ethniu cast her hand forward as my spell completed, throwing something with a shout. "Dagaz!"

A small, thin stone spun through the air, exploding into a nova of light above Turpin's head. The new set of beasts, still canine in appearance, scrambled to a halt, shying away from the light. At the same time, Fieldarray took effect, the air in front of my wand sparking with static in a three inch cube. A second later, the air in a nine foot cube centered on a point between the three filled with electricity and the smell of singed hair filled the air. Turpin took the opening, cutting down the nearest dog with a single strike. The remaining two, regaining their senses, split to flank him, but he never gave them the chance. As he raised his blade from the killing strike, he spun towards the beast on his left, slamming his shield down into the back of its neck with enough force to snap the spine. The remaining beast pounced at Turpin's exposed back, but he simply spun to face it, cutting it in two with a casual ease.

Turpin shook his head, looking down at the Phantasmal. Flicking his hand towards us, I walked over to take a look myself. Even slightly burnt, I could tell these weren't the same as the cú sídhe. They were thinner and leaner, bordering on gaunt. And the sparse fur covering their bodies was a sandy brown instead of the mossy green. I looked up to Ethniu with a questioning glance. She simply shook her head. "They're nothing I recognize. I don't think they're Good Neighbors and they definitely aren't cú sídhe."

Turpin nodded in agreement. "Indeed. I have fought fey beasts like the other before. But these come from somewhere else entirely. I suspect they are familiars or some other sort of summoned beast. I can still extract resources if you wish Master."

I frowned. He'd said the second set were summoned, but what about the first? If it were naturally occurring, a Phantasmal showing up in the modern world, that raised questions of its own. While the mana concentration in Shealess was higher than normal, I didn't know that it would be enough to manifest a magical beast, if any had even survived this long. And as for the summoned beasts, was it planned that they had attacked just after the cú sídhe? Or was it mere coincidence. I shook my head. Those were questions for tomorrow. It was late now and I didn't find myself in much of a mood to continue exploring the town. "I would appreciate that Turpin. Do you need me to tell you what to look for, or do you have experience with field dressing?"

Turpin gave me a wry smile, pulling a dagger from his belt. "I would thank you to not demean my one good point, Master. Hunting is the only thing I have confidence in."

I nodded, stepping away from the bodies and walking towards the fountain to wait. Ethniu followed me, brushing snow from one of the benches before taking a seat. I found myself wondering what she was thinking, as she silently watched Turpin cut up the beasts. In the year since she'd come to the Clock Tower, I'd only ever seen her wear one expression, a blank frown that betrayed nothing of her true feelings. She had been a bit more expressive in the past three days, especially when I'd offered her the job, but I think that was more a matter of being around to see them than a change in opinion. It made it hard to get a read on her. I wasn't sure what to think. Either way, neither of us said anything as Turpin went about his business.

After a little bit more than five minutes, fast even for a basic dressing, he walked over with a small bag made from a scrap of hide. It clattered as he moved it, filled with claws and teeth. I was a bit disappointed that he hadn't been able to salvage any fat, even if it weren't the grease of a soul eater, tallow from a cú sídhe should be an effective reagent, but at this point I was glad to take what I could get and go home.

As we started back up the road towards the house, it seemed like the strange atmosphere around the town had vanished. Somehow, it felt less empty. I caught sight of a few people walking the streets running parallel to the one we were on. Maybe it had just been my imagination before. Maybe the normal people of the town could sense something amiss on some level. It wouldn't be the strangest thing to come out of the mystical world by any stretch of the imagination. Sparing a glance towards Ethniu, she seemed relieved. As though she'd been worried about something happening to her hometown. Natural really, but it was just another reminder of how little I actually knew about this girl.

Just at the base of the hill, I caught sight of three men, standing outside a pub. I might not have noticed them, except that they seemed to be having a fight. One of them, standing with his back to us, was gesticulating wildly, shouting in what I think must have been Irish. It sounded a little bit like Welsh at least. Of the other two men, one just leaned against the pub's wall, apparently unconcerned with his friend's anger. The recipient of the tirade looked to be older than the other two, though I couldn't tell much about what any of them looked like at that distance in the dark. After a few seconds of shouting, the older man shook his head, raising one hand in an admonishing gesture. When he spoke, it was much calmer than his younger compatriot's. But that didn't satisfy his ire. The angry one threw his arms up in the air, storming away down the road. The old man shook his head again, saying something to the calm man. Last I could see, the calm man had started after his friend, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked. I whispered to Turpin, trying to catch his attention. "Did you sense anything Turpin?"

His voice echoed next to me ear, much closer than would have been possible had he not been spirit form. "I am sorry, my Master. If there's something magical about them, it either wasn't strong enough for me to notice or they are good enough to disguise it. And if they are Servants, they were too far for me to sense. Do you think they're involved?"

Ethniu didn't seem to have heard our conversation thus far, and I intended to keep it that way. It would be for the best if she could be as uninvolved as possible. "I don't know. I can't rule it out, but three is an odd number for people involved in a Grail War. It wouldn't be the first time two Masters controlled a Servant or that a Servant consisted of two people. At the same time, they did seem to be leaving a bar and drunk people have a propensity for being quarrelsome."

Turpin chuckled at that. "True enough. But do you know of any legends that would fit that group if it were on the Servant side? Their fame would have to be directly tied to their dynamic as a pair for such a thing to occur."

I considered for a moment. The only time I knew of in which there were two Servants summoned in the same class, or however you would describe that, was very much a special case. The records of the previous Grail Wars stated that the Saber Servant of the Third War had been summoned by a pair of sisters who had a particularly special bond. And the Saber hadn't even really been two individuals, but the same Servant in two different forms. "It seems doubtful. I'd have to consider more and go over some of my notes to be sure, but I don't think it's that. The most obvious conclusion is that they're from around here, right? And they were speaking Irish too. I think."

Turpin nodded. At least I think he nodded based on the lag before his response. Can Servants even nod while in spirit form? "The language has changed over the years, but it sounded close to what I know of it. If we had been closer, I might have been able to translate for you. I'm sorry. But if I remember correctly, hasn't the language fallen out of common use in modern times? Who would know it except for a local?"

Another good point. I'd have to ask Ethniu what she thought about that once we got back. Though in my experience, you would be hard pressed to find anyone who spoke Welsh outside of Wales, even if English was more commonly used in modern times as a part of the United Kingdoms. For good or ill. Though then again, as someone who worked to preserve Druidcraft, one of the ancient traditions of her nation, she might be a bit touchy about the subject of Gaelic's decline. Perhaps it would be for the best if I said nothing.

It didn't take much longer for us to return home after that. I stopped just outside the front gate, turning towards where I could sense Turpin. "Turpin, could you go back to the square and make sure the beasts' bodies are gone. I don't want the wrong people to find them come morning."

I could feel his disapproval even before he spoke. "Are you sure that's prudent, my Master? We've been attacked once tonight already and the bodies of the Phantasmals should return to the earth soon enough. Surely the magic of the modern era cannot sustain their form now that they have perished."

"It's fine Turpin. Now that we're home, my wards should protect Ethniu and I. And if you can catch sight of any of those men again, you might be able to find out whether they're a threat or not. Keep your eyes open and avoid combat. If you feel threatened, return at once."

I felt him leave and continued up the path to the house. After speaking with Ethniu and telling her about the arguing men, I continued up to the workshop, assuming she went to sleep. I still wanted to look into a few things before going to sleep and wanted to speak with Turpin without Ethniu present. However much I trusted her, he did not and I respected his opinion. I glanced at the catalyst, which Turpin had left on my desk before we'd left, as I returned my combat gear to its place. I would ask him his True Name, but I was curious about it nonetheless. I hadn't asked my dad what the catalyst actually was, trusting his judgement in what he'd find. I didn't even know what the fang came from. And the catalyst, combined with Turpin's stated proficiency at combatting beasts, seemed to indicate he was known as a hunter. And unfortunately, I didn't know any of the top of my head. Perhaps if it was a dragon fang that would narrow it down to the narrower scope of famous dragonslayers, but I couldn't know that for sure.

And to that point, I considered what I'd seen of his abilities tonight. The combat wasn't terribly serious, and wasn't against another Servant, but it did give me some indication of what he could do. He'd stated his sword was no Noble Phantasm, and I doubted his shield was simply based on its plain appearance, which left me with no clue as to what it actually might be. And as for his skills, he surely had Magic Resistance and Riding to some degree, since those were inherent to the Saber class, but his personal skills were beyond me. Presumably something that enhanced his combat ability against beasts given his aptitude as a hunter.

Regardless, I had to consider what I was going to do to support him. I was fortunate to have summoned a Saber, beyond the fact that it was the strongest class, since it was the easiest class for a spellcaster to support. I couldn't handle a Servant in melee combat anyways, so there was no point in my focusing on that. I'd be better off continuing my focus on magnomancy. Fieldarray had proven useful against the dogs and I didn't need to worry about Turpin getting caught up in the range of the spell. I picked up my tools and sighed, ready for another long session of inscribing ball bearings. Each one of them had been engraved with a simple spell, ready for activation. The ones I had taken tonight had a linking spell on them, reproducing the magnetic field of the planet on a microcosmic scale. If I threw them, I could link the fields together through the atmospheric charge, causing magical lightning to leap between them. But tonight I was thinking something different. Perhaps Rail Lightning.

…

That night, I found myself once again in a dream that wasn't quite my own. Though this time, I suspected it was Turpin's dream instead of something from the Grail. I'd read that this sort of thing happened as the Servant Master bond was established. As the dream began, I found myself tending to a horse in a field just outside a forest. I wasn't in control of my own movements, so I couldn't get a better look at the area around me and try to figure out where I was. After a moment, I nodded, apparently content that my mount was ready to go. Hoisting myself into the saddle, I took off towards the forest at a light pace.

From there, the dream blurred and time seemed to pass with in a way that made no sense, in the way things often do in dreams. When I became aware again, I was riding at a gallop, chasing something through the forest. I'd never ridden a horse before, so I had no idea how it was supposed to feel, but something about the situation felt tense. I could hear movement all throughout the underbrush, from both riders alongside me and whatever we were chasing. The baying of hounds accompanied us, proving it to be a hunt. The jangling of reins and armor were a familiar sound, though not to me, and the sword at my side was comforting.

Eventually, the hunt ended, though I have no idea if we actually caught our quarry. The dream sped up and became a simple set of images flashing before me. A clash with a red haired knight. Laughing alongside my companions as we feasted in a gloriously appointed hall. The feeling of panic and despair as I engaged in war. I could feel the sting of my failures, the sorrow at having lost so much already. At having lost several friends to each other. And then there was one knight, a knight I couldn't lose against. From there, all that remained was a pain in my back accompanied by a spears point erupting through my chest. Everything faded to black and the dream ended with the faint feeling of my own ineptitude.

Chapter 3: Another's Night of Fate

After spending last night wandering all around Lower Shealess, I returned to the house exhausted. It inevitably led to me sleeping in till half past noon the next day, something I was less than pleased about. It always felt like a waste to sleep through the morning, like half of the day was gone already and I had nothing to show for it. But I wasn't the only one who wasn't up to early mornings, based on the fact that William's door was still shut when I passed it on my way downstairs and the rest of the house was empty. With that in mind he was either still asleep, or he'd already left to go exploring around town. Either way, not my problem. A nice hearty breakfast-slash-lunch of fried eggs with a side of fried eggs was the only thing I had on my plate.

As I ate, I scrolled through the messages on my phone. Olwen had apparently told our other friends that I was back, seeing as Kate wanted to know when I'd be free to hang out and James had already texted me to ask when I was coming to church. As if the idiot didn't already know the answer was Sunday. There were a few others, but nothing too important and nothing I felt up to dealing with today. In all likelihood, I wouldn't be particularly free until the day after tomorrow, if I planned to show William and Saber around Upper Shealess. But since I wasn't doing anything else today, that left me with a decent amount of free time. After I finished eating, putting the dirty plate in the sink and making it someone else's problem, I decided to head out to the greenhouse and see what it was like on the inside, given the state of disrepair the exterior seemed to be in. I might end up being here for a while, after all, and that meant I'd need a place to keep up with my own practices. And as much fun as it would be to borrow William's workshop, that sounded awful and wasn't even remotely what I wanted to do. But if I could get a nice set of herbs growing in the greenhouse, it could be a good start for brewing potions and making salves.

Opening the greenhouse door, I wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or not. On the one hand, it was everything I had expected it to be, with several planters lined up along the walls, growing nothing but half-wilted weeds. The only thing that had flourished, against all odds, was some sort of vine that had completely taken over the interior, crawling along the walls and out into the open air of the yard through a few cracks in the glass, something I had seen even from the outside. But on the other hand, it was hard to be disappointed when you knew it what to expect. The vine aside, since that would take more effort than I was willing to put in to remove, it wouldn't be too much work to clean up. Empty the planters would be easy enough and it would be too much trouble to bring some new potting soil up from the town's gardening shop. Especially since Dillon had known my parents and would let me borrow a cart to bring the bags up here. The only problem remaining was actually getting the plants to grow. I knew where I could get them, I just didn't want to go there.

But I could only put things off for so long. I'd never amount to anything if I let myself get cowed by my fears. It's like my dad had always liked to quote, 'Fear is the mindkiller'. And so I set my sights on Lower Shealess and started towards Aoife's house. It took a walk of about twenty minutes, all of which I spent dreading what I'd find when I got there, but to my immense relief she hadn't skipped work today. Opening the front door, I wasn't immediately greeted by a staff to the gut, so I knew I'd be able to get in and out with no issue. Of course, this meant I'd have to swing by sooner rather than later, since she'd see that my gardening tools were gone along with the keys to my parents' house. I didn't want to dwell, so I swiftly gathered up my supplies, shoving trowel, watering can, and hand rake into a backpack. I was a little more careful with the silver pruning shears, but only as much as I needed to be. Once I was content that I had everything absolutely necessary, even if I might be forgetting something a little less important, I left, locking up behind me. There was one more stop I needed to make before Dillon's shop, and I wasn't quite sure how to feel about it.

I stood across the street for probably longer than I should have. But something stopped me in my tracks, looking at my childhood home. I'd passed it by before, seeing it standing there empty and alone, but this would be the first time I went in since my parents had… Since we'd left for overseas. It didn't look too dusty, and in fact looked to be in pretty good shape. I figured Aoife must have hired someone to come by and clean it every once in a while. But at the same time, I just couldn't link what I was seeing in front of me with my memories of my old home. They seemed impossibly far off, like a country I had visited once and could never return to. And this wasn't that same country, so to speak. After a few more minutes, I became aware that I was being stared at decided it was time to get moving.

The inside of the house was the same as always, but I'd had enough reminiscing for one day and didn't stop to look too closely. All I really needed were a few of the plants growing in the little sunroom mom had liked to call our 'conservatory'. Everything had kept growing strong over the past few years, something I was glad to see. I had neglected them myself, pushing responsibility off onto someone else. But I hadn't ended up burning any bridges that way and could still keep my mom's plants alive after all. It was a relief, and I resolved to drop in as much as I could to keep an eye on them for as long as I was here. And for a more practical use, growing reagents in my own 'workshop' would be better for access, but these were old growth and had more power to them. Stopping in would let me collect a few stronger components for the higher end recipes I knew. I perused the assembled plants, taking small cuttings off of the ones I knew could get growing quickly, and planted the cuttings in my Preservation Pot. It was a handy bit of magecraft for an aspiring herbalist, storing mana while not in use. When a cutting was placed in the soil, however, it would infuse the vegetation with the stored mana to fool it into thinking it was still attached to the main plant. It couldn't keep them alive forever, but they'd last long enough for me to get them into their own planters. Having everything I needed, I grabbed the sack of druid's fertilizer near the door and set off.

After I'd finished locking the door, I realized I was still being stared at. Across the street, almost exactly where I'd been before, a man was standing and watching me. He was tall and fairly well built, likely enough muscle to lift twice my weight, with vaguely tanned skin that could have come from anywhere with enough sun. Under normal circumstances, I probably would have been generally creeped out by the experience and thought he would try to mug and or otherwise assault me. It would have been his mistake to make. But with a Grail War brewing, and the man clearly being foreign, I found myself wondering if there was something more to it. If this man was one of the three that William had seen arguin last night, he could be trying to track down a potential rival's allies. I decided to ignore him for the moment, heading back in the direction towards Dillon's shop, but kept a hand in my cloak pocket, palming an Anzuz runestone. The man waited until I had reached the intersection at the next street over, then started after me, shouting in a slightly accented voice. "Excuse me there, young lady. Could you give me some directions?"

I stopped, looking in either direction as though I was checking to see if he was talking to someone else. It was more to see how many people were around in general, and gauge the likelihood of an attack. At three in the afternoon, in a residential area, it seemed unlikely. Especially with some of the neighbors out clearing the snow from their sidewalks, returning home from the story, and otherwise going about their daily lives near us. All the same, I kept the runestone ready. "I might be able to help, where are you trying to get to?"

The man stopped nearly five feet from me, far enough that I was out of arm's reach, and looked down at me. Up close, something about him just bothered me. It might have been the way that he didn't even try to feign friendliness, it might have been his mismatched eyes, one brown and the other a startlingly bright blue, or it might even have been the fact that despite both of these two features, something about him seemed naturally attractive, more like a magnet that any sense of romance. But if you had forced me to tell you what it was, all I'd be able to say is that he had some sort of darkness about him. After giving me a once over, he nodded, addressing me brusquely. "Tell me, young lady, where can I find a coat shop? My colleagues had not told me it would be this cold here."

Looking again, I realized he wasn't wearing a coat, just as he'd said. In fact, his clothes were generally ill-suited to an Irish winter, wearing a short sleeved button down shirt over a pair of light khaki's. The part of me not consumed with the overwhelming desire to answer his question wondered how he could bear to go out like that. It was only a small part. "Well, if you're looking for warmer clothes, you'd probably be better off looking in Upper Shealess. There should be a department store up there that's got what you're looking for. All you'd find down here is local fashion, and I don't think that would suit you at all." There was something nagging at me, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. I pulled my hand out of my pocket to point up the hill, just to be sure he knew where I meant. "If you don't mind my asking, what are you and your colleagues in town for? I didn't know there was much business in Shealess."

He frowned, looking at me with the expression of someone who was not used to being questioned and didn't enjoy the experience. I was appalled that I'd been so rude to him, though as I thought about it more, he was being pretty rude to me, staring down at me like I was a bug. "We're here to study old things. Each of us are experts in our respective fields and wanted to compare the similarities between them. Now off with you. I have no further need of you."

With that, he stormed past me, hardly giving me a second look. A fleeting part of me was disappointed that he was leaving. The rest of me was increasingly irritated, and a little bit panicked by the fact that I'd let go of my runestone and I hadn't even noticed. By all accounts, that man had used some sort of compulsion on me and I hadn't noticed until he'd left. I hadn't even had the chance to resist whatsoever. I desperately wanted to get back to the house as quickly as possible, to let William know about what had happened. I wasn't sure what to make of that man and wanted a second opinion. He could've been a Servant, or maybe the heterochromia was caused by possessing a single Mystic Eye, though I don't know if that was possible, but regardless, he was someone of a mystic bent. And the fact that he'd let me know so casually about his power, and then simply let me go was worrying. He either didn't think I, and by extension William and Saber, was a threat, or already had a plan in motion to take us down. I hurried back, cutting my visit to the gardening store shorter than it usually would have been.

When I returned, after dropping my supplies off in the greenhouse, I practically ran up the stairs to the attic, assuming William would be in the workshop. He looked up, shocked, when I entered, dropping the worn, bronze rod he'd been holding into a dish filled with metal beads. After taking a moment to catch my breath, I told him what had happened, scraping my memory for every detail I could remember about the man. "So what do you think? Servant or Master?"

He did his hum of thought once more, stroking his chin for several seconds before answering. "Before we get to that, would you allow me to clarify a few things? You brought up the possibility of this being one of the men I saw arguing. Was that conjecture or a genuine guess."

I responded immediately. "Conjecture. I didn't see them before and I'd have no way of verifying."

He nodded, as though he'd expected that answer. "Right. It's worth looking into, but for now we should assume the worst case scenario, that we have two separate groups of enemies. As another point, do you have any idea what his purpose here was?"

I had no idea what to say, seeing as that was something I was wondering earlier. "I was hoping you could answer that for me. It seems strange that he just let me go."

He continued nodding, looking surprisingly worried. "Indeed. Is there another place you could hide out should the worst happen? We have to assume he knows you're here. And if it comes down to it, I'd rather you not die on my account."

I thought about the places I could go. My parent's house was out of the question, seeing as he'd seen me there. Aoife's house was a definite possibility and the church could work. Though that raised an interesting question. "Yes, but on a brief side note, is the church still a safe haven? You'd mentioned they don't seem to know about the war and aren't overseeing it, but would they still protect a Master who's lost their Servant?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea and wouldn't count on it, though it might be a decent last resort. Now Turpin, do you have any input about this man?"

Turpin materialized at William's side, stroking his chin in thought. "I can't say for certain. As for the eyes, I don't know much of magecraft myself, so I can't speak with confidence on my matter, but I don't think you can have only one Mystic Eye, correct Master?"

William drummed his fingers against his desk and I could see him glancing towards a stack of papers, clearly wanting to research the matter. "Perhaps. I've only ever heard of them occurring in pairs, but that's hardly a statement of law. Mystic Eyes are not my specialty."

Turpin nodded. "Likewise. I never encountered an enemy possessing such things and none of my companions did. Their skills lay more in the martial arts." He narrowed his eyes. "And if we think about legends involving a singular eye, the only ones that come to mind at the moment are pagan gods. If I understand correctly, it's impossible for a Divine Spirit to be summoned as a Servant."

I wasn't sure how I felt about him so casually referring to Divine Spirits as 'pagan gods', but he raised a valid point. William snapped his fingers, coming to a realization. "Oh! What if it's a particular Mystic Code or Divine Artifact that has been passed down through a family line to preserve it? I've heard of such things before."

Turpin considered the thought. "Perhaps. I know of the sort of thing to which you refer. The Grail has made me aware of Rhongomyniad's recent usage in the modern world. But I can tell you that I do think he was a Servant. What you've described to me reminds me of the Servant skill Charisma. I've seen its effects before and it can cloud the mind powerfully if you aren't prepared for it."

William stood up, picking up the bronze rod and slipping some of the ball bearings into an opening on the top. "Let's go Turpin. I'd like to investigate Lower Shealess once more." He turned to me. "Are you still willing to show us Upper Shealess tomorrow, Miss Skye?"

His insistence on politeness irritated me, but I wasn't going to repeat myself. "Yeah, sounds good. I'm going to get some of my druidcraft supplies set up in the meantime then."

He nodded once more, slipping his wand from last night up his sleeve and dropping ball bearings into his pocket. I wondered if they were the same as the ones he'd put into the bronze thing. "Let's be off then Turpin."

They left, leaving me with the remainder of the afternoon and the entire evening to myself. I hadn't had lunch, but the idea of eating more fried eggs didn't really appeal to me, so I set off towards the greenhouse to get back to what I'd been doing before I got sidetracked by the potential threat to my life.

The afternoon swiftly slipped into night as I cleared the planters of weeds. The sun had already set and the moon was high when I'd finished taking the clippings from my Preservation Pot and getting them established in the fresh planters. And at that point, there was nothing for me to do but look for something to eat in the kitchen. Maybe William had made something for lunch and there were leftovers. As I walked from the greenhouse, passing through the front yard, I caught sight of someone standing across the street from the house. I couldn't see much of him, since he was obscured by a heavy trench coat and wide brimmed hat, but I was fairly certain it wasn't the man from this afternoon. I thought I could see a bit of grey hair under his hat and he wasn't nearly as physically imposing as the other man.

Seeing him there disturbed me, but I figured I was better off staying inside the wards. If it was a common burglar, I could handle him after all. Though all the same, I made sure all the doors were locked and I grabbed my staff. Looking out the window only a minute later, I saw he was gone. The feeling of dread in my stomach refused to dissipate, and I was overcome with the sense that something was just wrong. Definitely justified given the weird guy out front, but all the same I wasn't sure exactly what was going on. I started heading back towards the kitchen, but was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass from somewhere on the second floor. I ran to the entry way, looking up the stairs to see what I was facing. Mere moments later, a humanoid shape rushed around the corner in a storm of feathers. Without waiting for more details, I reached into my pocket and flung a rune stone at it. "Ansuz!"

A ball of fire erupted around the enemy, knocking it backwards, but as the smoke cleared I could see it was virtually unharmed. As it stood once more, I could see it looked something like a man, but with its upper half strangely fused with a bird's. Its head was that of a giant hawk, and its arms were caught somewhere between human arms and wings, tipped with talons instead of fingers. Talons that gleamed bronze in the lights of the hallway. Feeling that maybe I was out of my depth here, I decided my best option was to run.

I slammed the door behind me as I went, but could hear wood splintering, proving just how little the hawk-man cared. As I passed through the front gate, I quickly went over my options. This thing was likely faster than me, so taking the road would only end in it catching me. And if I tried to head towards Upper Shealess, it would probably overtake me on the hill. Which left cutting through the forest in the hopes that once I got home, Aoife could take this thing out by casting a Ríastrad on herself. And anyways, my spells should be at their finest in the woods.

As I started crashing through the underbrush I started thinking about what this thing could be. I didn't remember any sort of bird-men among the Good Neighbors and it seemed unlikely they were servants of the Thuatha Dé. The only Divine Spirits amongst them I could think of who would use birds as their servants were the three Morrígna, but they were associated with crows, not hawks. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of snapping branches and crunching leaves behind me, coming from decidedly more than one source. I cursed softly. One was bad enough as it was, I traced a rune in the air with my fingers as I passed a tree, sparing a glance over my shoulder as I did. Once one of the hawk-men passed the same tree, I recited the activation trigger, letting the spell activate. "Berkanan!"

The tree's bark briefly glowed in a shape almost like a 'B'. Then it erupted outwards in with the sound of creaking wood. Vines shot from it, wrapping around the monster and binding in place. I knew it wouldn't hold long, but all that mattered were the next few seconds. If I wanted to get to safety, I'd need to pull out all the stops. I reached under my shirt, pulling off the amulet I wore around my neck. Something which proved to be my undoing. As focused as I was about getting my next spell ready, I forgot to pay attention to the ground below me, catching my foot upon a root and tripping. I managed to spin as I fell, landing on my back. This granted me the sight of three of the hawk-men, hardly more than a few yards behind me. I started scrambling backwards, flinging my amulet forward. "Protect me Wicker Man!"

The small figure, made of twigs bound together with twine, enlarged to the size of a man, composed of leaves and branches. He picked up my staff as he went by, charging the monsters. I continued backwards, finding myself in a clearing, the quarter moon shining down upon me. The Wicker Man struck with my staff, taking the hawk-man in the shoulder and bringing it to the ground. But the other two were just on its heels, and pounced before he had a chance to defend. My best defense had been taken down in an instant by these things. And the one it had struck was getting to its feet.

I felt more irritated than anything as they approached, and time seemed to slow. It reminded me of how little I'd actually done with my life. It reminded me that I hadn't even figured out what I wanted to do with my life. And here it was going to come to an end. My mind flashed back to another night, when another monstrous shape had stood over me like this. And that wide back, standing between it and me filled my mind. My irritation grew to rage as I looked up at the moon and I whispered softly to myself. "It can't end like this."

_The image of an indescribable monstrosity filled my mind, and felt my grip tightening as though on a sword._

"I can't let myself just die like this."

_My vision flooded with red, and the moon above me was dyed crimson._

"I could never face him if I let it all be wasted."

_The ground below me was warmer than it should have been in winter, and I felt a pressure in my chest, like a rope had been tied to my chest and someone was tugging it._

"Anyone, please save me!"

The hawk-men leapt with talons bared and I could see my death coming. But then my fate was altered forever. The air around me exploded in a wave of pressure and the hawk-men were pushed backwards. The moonlight in front of me coalesced into the form of a man, standing between me and the monsters. He was dressed rather finely, in a black suit trimmed in silver with a half cloak over his shoulders, and overall gave the impression of someone who could only be described as gentlemanly. He looked over his shoulder, showing me a comforting smile. "You don't have to worry anymore, I'll take things from here."

The hawk-men regained their feet, screeching at the man. He flung his hands forward, shouting as he did. "(_Rend!_)"

The front hawk-man suddenly split in two, its left half raised nearly an inch above the right. Each half then fell to either side, blood spilling from the middle. The man rushed towards the other two, pointing a gloved hand towards one. "Gandr!"

A spiraling ball of reddish black energy burst from his fingers, soaring towards the monster. Just before it impacted, two others appeared from nowhere, striking from two more angles at the same time and causing its chest to explode in a cloud of magic. At this point, the man was within the final hawk-man's reach, and it swung a taloned hand towards him. He stepped backwards, pushing a hand towards it as though warding it off. A tree branch appeared in midair, not attached to any plant. The hawk-man's arm bounced off it however, and the man smiled once more. "You won't lay a single finger upon my Master. Gandr!"

The curse took it in the head, killing it instantly. With that, the man turned back to me, letting me get a better look at him. By all appearances, he was in his late twenties or early thirties, an exceptionally fit looking man with slicked back brown hair and a well-trimmed beard. Though rather disconcertingly, he seemed to have red eyes. The only other notable feature I could make out was a small dagger sheathed on his belt. As he approached, he reached out to the side, pulling a thin black cane from thin air. He leaned on it with a casual air as he stood over me, holding a hand out. When he spoke, now that I could actually pay attention to his voice, I noticed it was slightly accented and a bit gravelly. "It's only really a formality at this point, but I have to ask, are you my Master?"

I blinked back my shock, reaching out to take his hand and let him pull me up. As I did, I noticed the marks on the back of my hand, unmistakably Command Seals. My own were in the shape of a triskelion, each individual spiral comprising its own Seal. I hardly knew what to think, much less say. There were too many things to consider at this point, so I decided to go with honesty. "I don't know, am I?"

The Servant laughed. "Of course you are. And I am your Servant. Is there anything you'd like to know, or would you like to get to a more suitable place first?"

I extricated my hand from his, now on my feet, and kneaded my eyes with the heels of my hands. "Yeah, there's a whole lot I'd like to know, but I'm not really sure where to begin. Or where we should go. I guess we can talk while we walk though. And I suppose the first thing would be your True Name, huh?"

He turned to face the way I'd come, holding out his arm as though to escort me. I took it without really thinking, far too befuddled to complain, and let him lead me back towards the house, following the trail of carnage. "My True Name… You do cut right to the heart of things, don't you? That's a rather difficult question."

I frowned. From what I knew of Servants, that was the basic of basics, just about the first thing any Master asked their Servant. Saber hadn't given his, but my presence at the time justified that. And that reminded me that I didn't even know my Servant's class, but one thing at a time. "Really? How is it difficult? Don't tell me you don't remember or don't trust me or something like that."

He frowned himself grumbling in dissatisfaction. "It's nothing of the sort. As long as I'm here, I intend to serve you as best I can. It's just that I'm a bit of a special case when it comes to Servants. My presence here is a bit tenuous, I suppose you could say and I don't know if it would be entirely accurate to say I even have a true name. The best thing to call me would be Zwei."

Even with only a rudimentary grasp of German, which is to say that I had heard German words before, I knew that 'zwei' meant two. Which begged the question of what he was the second of. But I decided not to press him on that for the moment. I had other questions I'd like answered. "Alright. Then what about your class. I know you aren't Saber and seem too lucid to be a Berserker. I haven't seen any sort of mount and you aren't carrying anything long enough to be a spear, so there go Rider and Lancer. Of the last three, I could conceivably see you as any, though a bit tenuously for some. All in all, you have a bit of a magical bent to you, so am I right in assuming you're Caster?"

Zwei nodded, looking down at me with a small measure of appreciation. "Well reasoned. It's true enough that I'm a spellcaster of not inconsequential power." He paused, causing me to notice that we'd reached the street. He looked up at house, seeing something I could not. "Going by the wards that have been placed, am I right in assuming this is our destination? I must ask, is my presence going to be a problem?"

I considered William and Saber, a problem I had been putting off for obvious reasons. I didn't really have any desire to fight them, and honestly, William was going to do a good deal for me if we made it through this. I had no issue with allying with them, it only made things better for me really. Though I didn't know how that would work with the Grail. I shook my head. That was a problem for the future. "I'll have to see what William thinks, but I don't think so. Do you mind teaming up with another Master and Servant?"

Zwei shrugged, spinning his cane up to rest on his shoulder as he approached the front gates with a causal stroll. "Frankly, I have no real desire for the Grail, merely to ensure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. If I can ensure that, I don't mind ceding it to another Servant. And I'm sure if this William is worthy of your trust, he'll consider your wishes once he has the Grail in hand regardless."

Even though that meant his own death. That attitude bothered me and I wanted to call him out for it. But on the other hand, I hardly knew much about him at the moment, and didn't especially want to jeopardize our potential alliance with William and Saber. "Then let's head in. You can get past the wards, right? Do I need to let you in?"

He smiled mischievously, showing off a pair of fangs that were disconcertingly sharp. "While I could certainly bypass such shoddy magecraft from a mere Clock Tower mage, it would be simpler if you would just invite me."

Between the red eyes, the fangs, and the joking reference to invitations, I found myself wondering if he was a vampire or just liked making people think he was a vampire. And for that matter, what were vampires actually like anyways? William had mentioned True Ancestors, Dead Aportles, and Lamyros, but if Zwei were one of those, which would he be? Could that sort of thing even become a Heroic Spirit in the first place? At that moment, I had a gut feeling which led directly into my next question. "Come on in Zwei. And something important, can you cook? Because I'm starving."

Zwei raised an eyebrow at this, more in amusement than curiosity. "Unfortunately, the best I can manage is a good cup of black coffee. My Class isn't Baker after all. Or would Caker be the more fitting name since it's somewhat closer to Caster?" He continued muttering to himself in this fashion as he walked through the door, tapping his shoes against the welcome mat to clear them of dirt and snow. A sinking feeling started to grow in my stomach, next to the hunger, that I'd ended up with a Servant with a weird sense of humor. He looked around the entry way, finally settling his gaze on the staircase. "I don't need food myself, so I'm going to go on ahead to see what this William's workshop looks like, if you don't mind."

While that seemed like a major broach of etiquette, I didn't care enough to stop him. After nodding vaguely in the affirmative, I continued into the kitchen to rustle up some toast. It wasn't the sparsest dinner I'd had in my life, but it came close. I sighed after clearing my plate, mentally adding jam to the shopping list, and started making me way up after Zwei. I found him crouched over the magic circle, studying it with intense focus. He only glanced my way as I entered, not even looking up from his work. I crouched down next to him, trying to see what he was looking for. "Well? What do you think?"

He stood up, dusting his hands off as he did. "Many things, but most not relevant to the current situation." He tapped the circle's edge with his cane. "As for this, it's been adequately constructed, but nothing special. In my expert opinion, this William you've spoken of is a fairly talented, albeit orthodox, mage. I find myself more interested in seeing what you've done for yourself as it stands."

I sighed, thinking about 'what I'd done for myself'. The greenhouse didn't even have a magic circle set up. Even if you considered my old workspaces, like my family's workshop back in my parents' house or the space Aoife had lent me, it wasn't much when compared to a formal workshop. And saying as much to Zwei didn't seem exactly appealing to me, given the critical eye I seen him analyzing William's work with. But I'd have to tell him, the mage powerful enough to be recognized as one of the greatest Casters' in the world, that I was just a petty spellcaster who focused on Druidcraft. "My things are out in the greenhouse. I grow herbs for potions and salves."

Zwei raised an eyebrow walking over to William's desk and picking up one of the metal rods that had been left on it. He began turning it in his hands, inspecting its surface as he responded to me. Downright rude that he wasn't really paying attention to me. "Oh? You practice witchcraft then? I can't say I know much on the subject myself. Though while we're at it, would you like me to help you construct a circle?"

That interested me far more than anything else he'd said. And less about what he was offering to help me with and more that he was willing to help me whatsoever. He'd said it so casually, almost like talking about a hobby. "Is it alright for you to do that? Can a regular spellcaster learn the type of magecraft a Servant can use?"

He smiled, a strangely nurturing expression. "Well I can't teach you everything I'm capable of, and wouldn't on concept if I could, but I've always enjoyed seeing people reach their highest potential."

I didn't quite know what to make of that. Though I did realize I hadn't corrected him after he said 'witchcraft', but the moment had passed. And speaking of moment's that had passed, I didn't really have anything else to say. "Well I think I'm going to head to bed then, unless you have anything else to talk to me about."

He shook his head, diverting virtually all of his attention to the rod he held. He scrambled about the desk, looking for a spare piece of paper, taking long enough that I almost wondered if he was actually going to respond. But just as I'd decided to leave, he spoke up. "No, no. I think you're quite right that there's nothing else for tonight. I can't start on anything without talking to William first, or rather I don't think it would be prudent to. I'll keep watch until Saber returns, at which point I'll retreat to a safe distant and wait for you to talk things over with William."

With that, he sat down at William's desk, sketching something on the paper he'd found. Confident this time that the conversation was over, I headed down to my room, thinking about where I'd go from here. There were many things I still wanted to know about Zwei, but I didn't know where to begin. And something more immediate was bothering me. The matter of the Grail. Of my being a Master. I had understood that the Grail choose those who would seek it. Those who had a wish for it to grant. But speaking honestly, I had no wish. Sure, in the moment that I had faced death, I had desperately wished for someone to save me, but that hardly seemed like something strong enough for the Grail to make me a Master for. So where did that leave me?

I lay down on my bed, after having changed into my pajamas, and considered what I wanted with my life. I'd never bothered to do so before. It had never seemed important, like something I could figure out later. And looking at it from another perspective, I'd been focused far more on the present. I'd been worried each day that some mage would find a use for me, use me up, and throw me away. As I felt my consciousness drifting into sleep, a dim humor filled me. I'd been worrying about that for so long, and here I was, having willingly thrown myself into a situation where a mage had found a use for me and was going to use me up. All in the pursuit of protecting myself from the very thing that was happening. Life worked in mysterious ways sometimes, it would seem.

Chapter 4: Broken Rules

I stared at Ethniu with disbelief. There were several things wrong with the current situation and I wasn't sure which to address first. Turpin stood at my side with his sword half drawn, staring at the man Ethniu'd called Zwei. Her Servant. Caster. And meanwhile, he stood leaning against his cane without a care in the world, as if Turpin weren't even threatening him. There was something about him that bothered me all the same, putting aside the fact that he was a potential enemy Servant, had barged into my workshop and started his own experiments, and had taken my apprentice from me. I folded my hands in my lap with a sigh. "So Miss Skye, can we run through this just one more time?"

She looked aside with a strange smile. Under other circumstances, I would have been glad to see her a little more animated. Perhaps when I wasn't worried about her trying to kill me. And the worst part of it all was that I was painfully aware of just how much I was at her mercy. The Geass I had signed meant she could set Caster on me and I wouldn't even be able to order Saber to defend me. I had to trust her. After a few moments, she looked back at me with something resembling an apologetic smile. Sheepish, some might say. "Zwei said he was willing to cede the Grail to you and Saber, that he was glad to work with you. And I'd like to keep working with you too. I promised I'd help you, we both signed a contract and I intend to fulfill my word."

Turpin growled, discontent. I wouldn't say it out loud, but I felt the same way. She was acting awfully blithe given the circumstances. I can't say that it wouldn't be nice to have another Servant on my side, but it just seemed unnatural. Even if there was a prior president for alliances, like what had happened in the Fifth Fuyuki War, both parties had known of each other for a time, certainly longer than a year with a handful of encounters in passing. "But what do you get from this? Couldn't you easily get what you want without me? Is your word really worth that much?"

She smiled sheepishly again, looking a little embarrassed. "Well, I did kind of think we were starting to be friends, just a little. Even if you're my employer and technically we're only bound by business, I'd rather get along with you if possible. When the War's over, I'll still be working under you as an apprentice, right? It would be better all-around if we were friends, don't you think?"

I wasn't sure what to make of that, though. I know I'd said I trusted her, but that was one things and this was another. Though all the same… friendship didn't sound so bad. It would be easier that way. "I agree completely. I look forward to hanging out with you more. What day would be best for us to schedule a recurring afternoon tea and what's your favorite blend of tea? I personally find myself partial to earl grey, even if it's a bit typical. It's good alone, but I find it's the best pairing with Ellen's scones."

Ethniu looked at me askance. "Haven't you lost the point just a bit here?"

"Right, right, right." I turned to face Zwei. Just because I was willing to take Ethniu at her word didn't mean I would take 'Zwei' at his. His refusal to speak his True Name, apparently even to his own Master, seemed fishy. Sure, I was still calling Saber Turpin, but he hadn't wanted me to tell Ethniu even after he'd told me. "But not to insult, Caster, but do you really expect me to believe you don't remember your identity and origin? I know there was a Servant in the records who was in that kind of situation because of an improper summoning, but your bond with Miss Skye seems unblemished."

Zwei stared at me flatly. "I would point out that my summoning was hardly ideal, but I never claimed I didn't know my name and origin. It's just that the point is moot. I already told Ethniu I was a special case amongst Servants. If this were still the Fuyuki Grail System, it wouldn't even be possible for me to be summoned."

I was taken aback by how forward he was being, but that swiftly left my mind. His statement about the Grail itself. If Zwei knew something about the Shealess Grail, it could be the first clue towards what was going on here, something I hadn't been able to think much on because of how busy things at the start of the War had been. "What do you mean Zwei? Do you know what's different about this Grail?"

He waved his hand in a noncommittal gesture before holding it out before him, palm up. An ethereal image of a golden cup appeared floating above it. "As I'm sure you know, the Grail in Fuyuki was not truly the cup which caught the blood of Christ. The church has recorded over 700 so called 'Holy Grails', but none of them were the 'true' Grail. And neither is this one. But they filled the purpose of 'Grail'. Do you know how the Einzbern Grail worked?"

I nodded, thinking back to what I knew of the system. Particularly since much of the specifics had been disclosed when a portion of the Mage's Association had determined it necessary to dismantle the Greater Grail. "Well, there were two parts, right? The Lesser Grail was the cup you could see in the world, but it was only a conduit for the Greater Grail, right? And the Greater Grail was what actually granted wished and summoned Servants."

Zwei smiled, the illusory golden cup shifting to the shape of an angelic woman, holding a glowing orb in her hands. "Indeed. The Lesser Grail functions as a vessel for the Greater Grail, a concept more akin to what Heroic Spirits are to humans. And even if the Einzbern's Greater Grail has been dismantled, the 'Heroic Spirit' of the Grail still exists and can be used by an appropriate vessel. Thus the Grail of Shealess. The Servant Summoning System existed before the Einzberns made their Grail and still functions regardless. It simply means any restrictions or impurities present within the Fuyuki system need not necessarily apply here."

Ethniu looked up at him in confusion. "What are you saying Zwei? This doesn't tell us why you're so special."

He spared her a wry smile. "Putting it that way makes me feel like I've been over playing things. I would say 'irregular', not 'special'. Allow me to put it this way: you've noticed the profusion of mana in Shealess?" Ethniu and I nodded in sync. He spun his hand and the angelic figure dissolved into a silver mist. After a few moments, the mist spun to form the shape of several monstrous figures, with a humanoid figure in the middle of them. "My summoning was made possible by this abundance of mana, allowing my manifestation to be made easier much like how it's allowed Phantasmals to begin manifesting. I would hardly qualify as a Heroic Spirit otherwise."

Turpin frowned, chiming in. "But what does this mean? This is all fascinating, but hardly tells us anything about what's so strange about the Grail or who you are."

Zwei rolled his eyes, his illusion circling back to the golden cup, thought this time with the silver mist spilling forth from its mouth. "The Grail is far more unstable than the one in Fuyuki, simply letting magic spill forth into the world around it. And my point is that I'm hardly qualified as a true Heroic Spirit, so my name hardly matters."

I let out a discontented hum, thinking over Zwei's speech. It was certainly a start, but didn't tell us everything. If the Grail was unstable, as he'd said, odds were it had not been constructed for the purpose it was being used for. Ethniu took the opportunity to pipe up. "Shouldn't we get on with it then? Are you good with the two of us working together or not?"

I nodded, raising a hand in concession. "Right, right. But if I can suggest a course of action, it would be best to try and keep Zwei's existence quiet. It's likely at least one of our enemies knows you're working for me, given the events of the past two nights. But they don't know you're Caster's Master. So if we can bait the other Servants into attacking Turpin, then Zwei can come to support when they least expect it, and take them down."

She nodded, clearly disinterested. "Right, right. That sounds like a good idea. But do you still want to check out Upper Shealess? Last night just shows things have already started and we need to get our scouting done while we can."

Zwei tapped the windowsill with his cane. "I could take the time to bring the houses' wards up to snuff. Set up a proper bounded field and what not. I think you'll find my Territory Creation to be more than adequate for the challenge."

Somehow, that felt like a personal attack against me, but having better defenses would certainly be good. Ethniu's 'hawk-men' proved my abilities to be far too weak to protect us from the threats of a Grail War. And while both Ethniu and I had Servants to protect us now, having a sanctuary we could return to was still a reassuring idea. "I give you permission to begin work on my workshop and overwrite my wards. Turpin and I will head out first, to give you two some time to talk things over amongst yourselves."

With that, I stood and started towards the front door, Turpin following me. Once we were in the yard, door closed behind us, I turned to face him. Seeing him standing there, wearing his mail hauberk and surcoat, it occurred to me that maybe I should get him some normal clothes for when we were out and about. Zwei might look a bit overdressed in his suit, but it could at least pass for normal in the modern world. Meanwhile, my Servant would only fit in with the Society for Creative Anachronism. "Well what do you think about Zwei then?"

Turpin looked back at the house, as though he could still see into the sitting room. After a moment of silence, he turned back to me brow furrowed in thought. "I don't trust the man. He's being far too evasive and for no good reason. He's hiding something, but I can't figure out what. All I can assume is that his identity would cause his Master to hate him."

I thought about what Servants Ethniu might hate, or what Servants anyone of the modern world might hate, but something Zwei had said stuck out to me above all of that. No matter how many ways I looked at it, I kept coming back around to it. "Turpin… Do you think it's possible for a Servant to view themselves as distinct from the Heroic Spirit they are based upon?"

Turpin frowned, folding his arms and staring at the ground in concentration. "That's… a difficult question. Most Heroic Spirits are founded upon their regrets. We are summoned, speaking generically, because of the wishes we want fulfilled, the things we couldn't achieve in life that the Grail can grant. To let such a thing go would be to let go of what makes you a Heroic Spirit, in some ways."

Something leapt to my mind. "What's your wish Turpin?"

He shook his head, waving his hand dismissally. "One thing at a time my Master. But my point is that being a Servant means living at the place between rejecting and accepting your past. You must live upon your regret, upon attempting to make amends for your prior mistakes. But even if you wish to move past your weaknesses, you cannot forget what brought you to that point. The very act of striving beyond who you are today means remembering who you were yesterday. I despise myself for my previous weaknesses, but can never forget who I was."

I heard what Turpin was trying to say, or at least I think I did. And knowing who he was, I could understand why he would feel like he'd failed. But Zwei's case felt different. He wouldn't name himself 'two' for no reason. Any further discussion was cut short as the door opened, Ethniu walking out between us. She looked back and forth between the two of us, eventually settling on addressing Turpin. "You really need to get some modern clothes if you aren't going to stay in Spirit Form Saber."

I let out a snort of laughter, shaking my head. "Lead on Miss Skye."

She shot me a withering glare, before pulling up her hood and heading out the gate and up the road. The walk up the road was much like the walk down the road, but the similarities ended as soon as we crested the hill. The road ended in a t-intersection, with Upper Shealess spread out on a flat plain before us. The city looked strangely symmetrical, centered on a smaller hill directly across from us. Asking Ethniu proved the hill to be the Hillfort at Milesian Landing, though we couldn't see the standing stones at this distance. The plain leading up to the hill was filled with small buildings and parks. Walking through them showed them to be chic restaurants and souvenir shops, lacking all of the homey atmosphere the similar buildings in Lower Shealess had possessed. It was clear they were directed towards tourists and I felt affronted for the people of Shealess on principle.

The symmetry of the city came from the buildings rising on either side of the central shopping district, almost as if they were competing. Amusingly, the buildings which seemed to be the source of this 'competition' were the two churches of the town, standing at the front of the hotels and office buildings which formed the bulk of Upper Shealess. Both were grand cathedrals, or at least grand for a city the size of Shealess, but the one to the East was just slightly larger, the steep-le no more than five feet tall. When I asked Ethniu about it, she looked over to the Eastern church with derision, scoffing. According to her, the Anglicans had built their church taller just to prove they could. I detected no sense of bias in her tone and would stick to that statement if questioned on it. So long as she was in the room.

Our tour ended with us standing before a mansion-like building, something Ethniu called the "Shealess Historical Society". Apparently it was the base of operations for what archaeological research still took place in Shealess, but was more commonly used to host parties amongst those with an interest in history and enough money to through around on expensive food and drink. I made sure to take a note of it because the sign out front said there was a party coming up in the next few days. After having read as much, I turned back to Ethniu. "Is there anything else we should see? Or is that all?"

She shrugged, leaning back against the balustrade surrounding the front of the Historical Society. "I think that about covers it, unless you've got something specific in mind. We got the Society, both churches, and you've seen enough of the streets that you should at least be able to find your way home if you're alone."

I wanted to point out that we hadn't even entered the Catholic church, despite the fact that it was her parish, but decided to let it be. Glanced at the sky, I saw that we still had about two hours of daylight left. We'd already picked up lunch, so there wasn't anything pressing. But one thing did pop into my mind. "You know, during the last War in Fuyuki, an astonishing number of the Masters were related to Homurahara Academy. I think it's important for us to check out where you went to high school and make sure everyone there's clear."

She pushed off of the railing to punch me in the shoulder. "Is that so? Because I'm pretty sure you just want to see where I went to school so you can make fun of me."

I flinched back, rubbing myself where she'd hit me. I knew I wasn't exactly muscular, but it had hurt more than I'd expected it to and I found myself wondering just how strong she was compared to me. "Hey, you said you wanted to be friends, right? I just want to see where you came from. Help build up a rapport."

She rolled her eyes and stared walking back the way we'd come. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure, I'm sure. But I'd just point out that I didn't say anything when you brought up this 'Ellen' whose scones you like. Where do you find a teenage maid in this day and age?"

I felt my cheeks go red as I dashed after her. "That was a lucky guess! You couldn't possibly have known she's only a year older than me."

She looked back over her shoulder at me with a patronizing expression. "I just figured the most ridiculous living situation possible must be correct. Though I'd been assuming she was younger. Oh well."

Before she could get any further, someone called out to her from further up the path, and she turned back to me, panic written on her face. She started to say something, presumably a cry for help, but was interrupted as another girl practically tackled her from behind. She looked like she was the same age as Ethniu, but infinitely more cheery. She grinned wide enough that her eyes nearly closed as she greeted me. "Well hey there. Did I hear you say you wanted to visit Shealess High? Because I think that's a great idea."

I looked over her once more, noticing with a small bit of discomfort that she was doing the same to me. I cleared my throat, extending a hand towards you. "A pleasure to meet you. I'm William Cid, I attend the same academy as Miss Skye in London. And you might be?"

She let Ethniu go and walked around her, taking my head and shaking it vigorously. "I'm Olwen, Ethniu's oldest friend." I sensed Turpin's attention draw at this and decided I needed to look up the name as soon as I got back to the house. "She'd mentioned she was back in town to show someone around, but didn't tell me anything about you or her what she's been up to in London. How about if I show you Shealess High and tell you some of the gems from Ethniu's past and in return, you come on down to my family's café and tell me a bit about this academy of yours over a complimentary meal."

I glanced past her towards Ethniu, question in my eyes. She shook her head, telling me Olwen didn't know about magic. I was on the verge of responding, when I felt my hand burning as my Command Seals reacted to something. Behind Olwen, Ethniu flinched, grabbing her hand and proving the same happened to her. An instant later, the voice from my dreams boomed in my head.

"Heed my call. You who would seek the Grail, attend to my words this night upon my place of rest. The time shall come when the moon hangs betwixt North and South."

I clasped my hands together, bowing slightly with the best expression of apology I could muster on my face. "I'm terribly sorry, Miss… Um. Well. Miss Olwen. But we were forced to leave our accompanying professors behind today, so I must decline your invitation. Perhaps another day?"

She closed her eyes, peeking out at me through the slightest slit. "Well I'll be holding you to that. Remember: Café Mac Cumhaill in Lower Shealess. And don't let Ethniu convince you to get her special, it's not even good enough to make the menu."

From there, Ethniu and I rushed back home, discussing what the message meant, or more accurately, what 'when the moon hangs betwixt North and South' meant. By the time we were into the entry way, Ethniu had convinced me that it probably meant midnight. With that in mind, I told her I would be busy for the next few hours and shut myself in my workshop, intent on constructing a minor familiar for myself. Given that both Ethniu and I had heard the same message, it was safe to assume every Master had. And if every Master had been called to meet at a single location, showing up in person seemed like a categorically bad idea. And thus: the familiar. I'd never made one before, but the principles were simple enough, so legwork was all I needed to get done.

…

Nearly six hours later, I had finished my familiar, a simple golem consisting of countless grains of iron filings bound together by the spirit of the familiar and its natural magnetic field. Just shy of two hours after that, the four of us sat in the sitting room, this time gazing into the depths of a broad and shallow silver bowl I had filled with water. My familiar's vision was replicated in the water, showing us the empty Hillfort, the stone threshold set in the hillside empty and dark. I couldn't see signs of any other familiars in the area, but that meant nothing. The simple fact was, they were there, whether we could see them or not. But I was fairly certain that no one had been foolish enough to actually show up in person, which said something in itself.

At precisely midnight, as announced by the chiming of an old grandfather clock that stood in the sitting room's corner, a pinprick of light ignited in the sky above the hill. The light flashed downward, like a comet, stopping just shy of the ground, close enough to singe the grass. As the light dimmed, I was able to make out the shape of the 'comet'. It was no celestial body, but a creature I recognized only by association to the two that flanked it. They were winged humanoids, holding a sword and shield with the perfect stillness of statues and their faces hidden behind an opaque cloth veil. The one in the center, was a set of three concentric rings, spinning upon each other and shrouded in flames. Just barely, I spotted eyes regularly set into the outer edge of the rings. At my side, Turpin drew in a sharp breath. "By the Lord Jesus Christ above, an ophan."

As we watched, a man stepped out from the center of the ophan, where he'd been perched upon one of the rings. He was dressed in robes that were simultaneously simple and exquisite. Simple because they were a plain white. Exquisite because the shone with their own light, and I could tell even through my familiar's eyes that they were as smooth as silk. Any further doubts I might have had about the man's wealth were quelled by the golden belt which held his robes closed and the gem encrusted crown he wore on his head. He thrust his hand out to his side, a scepter taking form there, surprisingly unassuming and made of unadorned wood. He slammed it once against the ground, the force of the impact echoing all the way to our house and rattling the teacups we'd left on the coffee table. "Here me, Masters assembled by the Grail's call! I am Ruler and I have come at the Grail's behest, to correct an irregularity, a breach in the timeless honor which binds this combat between Heroic Spirits."

He paused, giving his words time to sink in. Ethniu looked up at me, expression showing she was at a loss. But I could only shake my head. I had never heard of such a thing as a Ruler before. I looked up to Turpin, for any sort of indication as to what was going on. He simply shook his head. "Later, my Master. For now we listen."

Ruler drew himself up, sweeping his scepter out over the city. "Seven Servants has the Grail called to this ancient ground, to determine a worthy successor to its power. But somehow, beyond my Master's knowledge, an eighth has come. This cannot stand. My command to you is thus: if you seek the Grail, you must eradicate this irregularity and see the proper order restored." Something at the hillside drew his attention, and he turned to look at something outside of my familiar's field of vision. He raised a hand in calming gesture. "Peace, child of the Blessed one. Your business here is your own. I have no quarrel with you unless you seek a quarrel with me."

Apparently, whoever he was talking to was satisfied and nothing further came of it. I took the break in his speech to look at my allies, but more specifically Zwei. Ethniu was still just as confused as before, staring down at the image of Ruler with a fierce concentration. Zwei on the other hand, seemed unconcerned, looking on in what seemed to be unaffected calm. Though unless I was mistaken, his eyes had narrowed slightly as Ruler had gone on.

Ruler drew back the sleeves of his robes, showing his arms to be inlaid with three Command Seals per arm, for a total of six. They were delicate, feathery looking things, like the wings of the angels at his side had been pressed against his skin and left an impression there. After a long enough pause to be certain we had seen them, he continued. "To any Master and Servant pair involved in the disposal of the blight, I will grant a Command Seal. Even if multiple pairs aid each other in this pursuit, all will be granted the same reward."

He nodded to either side and the angels stationed there shot up into the sky. They hovered over the hillside for a moment, joined by two more identical angels, before darting off, once in each direction. "My Lord's eyes shall watch the proceedings, so that I might be sure of who is deserving of a reward. If you have need to speak with me, you may contact me here at any time. But I warn you," He swept his scepter to the side and several golden arrows of light fell from somewhere in the sky, planting themselves in the ground several feet before him and exploding. "I will not suffer foolishness lightly. Go forth with your purpose renewed. Cleanse the corruption from our midst and restore honor to our tournament."


End file.
